


Your Song

by faerietalegal



Series: Drarry Songfics. [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerietalegal/pseuds/faerietalegal
Summary: Continuation of last songfic. Sorry took me this long.. couldn't find the right song.





	

Previously...  
Harry and Draco made sure they were hidden as they watched Ginny leave the quidditch pitch and head back to the castle.  
Harry saw Draco slowly follow her, sympathy on his face. Meanwhile, In Draco's mind a plot was hatching...

 

Draco stood next to the potions classroom, working out how he was to speak to Ginerva.  
He thought it was funny how he was attempting to plot with a Weasley.  
Then he caught her red hair leaving the classroom. “Ginervia, May I speak with you?”  
Ginny turned to look at him, shock written on her face. Draco wanted to talk to her?  
Draco smiled softly at the shock, “Yeah, I know. I'm surprised too. Is there somewhere private we can go?”  
Ginny thought about it, and walked over. She whispered, “Seventh floor, the troll painting. There's a private room.”  
Draco nodded, “I know the one. Tonight after Dinner?”  
Ginny agreed and left. Draco went off to Transfiguration, glad he shared the class with Harry.

That night, Draco and Ginny met up the room. Ginny still looked forlorn.  
Draco smiled at her then went to the area so he could get the room.  
Soon they were in a room with comfortable chairs and a fireplace.  
They took seats and Ginny looked at Draco. “So what would you like to discuss?”  
Draco looked at her, “I know the breakup with Harry hurt you more than you would like to admit, Ginny. How are you doing, honestly?”  
She looked surprised, but answered, “I'm okay now. I'll always love him and miss him but this was best for the two of us.”  
Draco looked at her, “I have a song, I'd like for us to sing it together since we both know Harry. I would like to date him. Much as I loath the thought, I don't want to hurt you.”  
Ginny smiled at him, “I knew for a while that Harry had feelings for you, but he didn't want to hurt me either.”  
“Then why did you two stay together as long as you did?”  
“Harry is scared. He doesn't know how you feel, and he's afraid of the backlash if you don't return his feelings.”  
Draco nodded in understanding. Ginny smiled, “So what's the song?”  
Draco handed over a parchment. On the top said, Elton John “Your song”  
Ginny read the song, and smiled. “I would sing this to Harry, but I'd also like to sing it to someone else. Someone you know well.”  
Draco smirked, “Blaise?”  
Ginny Grinned and nodded, “Can't hide if from you, can I?”  
Draco laughed, “He likes you. He's been talking my ear off for MONTHS about you.”  
Ginny laughed, “Let's do this, Draco. Thank you for this.”  
Draco smiled and stood. He pulled her into a hug, “We both get happiness out of this, Ginny.”  
She nodded against his chest. They sat and planned for an hour, before Draco checked the time, “We have to leave.. Curfew is in 10 minutes.”  
Ginny gasped and nodded, “Let me know when we'll do this again?”  
Draco grinned, “Sure, Gin. Good night.”  
With that, they left the room and hurried to their common rooms.  
Upon arriving, they were questioned as to their whereabouts, both evaded. 

For a week, the two of them were nowhere to be found outside of classes.  
Their housemates got suspicious, and tried to find out.  
The two of them were very good at evasion and sneaking off. 

That Friday night, a week after the two started their disappearing act, Headmistress Minerva stood up just before the Evening meal.  
She looked over the room, “There will be entertainment after the meal. I ask all fifth years and above to remain in the great hall. Younger students, You are not allowed because I know you have a lot of work to do for your classes. Tuck in.”  
The feast appeared and everyone ate. Nobody noticed the glances between Draco and Ginny. They were secretly plotting.  
When the feast ended, Minerva stood up and cast a spell. Music spilled out but nobody could figure where. 

Ginny started singing, her eyes on Blaise, 

It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide, I  
Don't have much money but boy, if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live

Draco picked up the next verse, eyes on Harry,  
If I was a sculptor but then again, no  
Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show  
Oh, I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song  
And this one's for you  
(Both)  
And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world

(Draco took up the next verse, Harry was now watching him.)  
I sat on the roof and kicked up the moss  
Well, a few of the verses, well, they've got me quite cross  
But the sun's been quite kind  
While I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that  
Keep it turned on

(Ginny with Blaise watching her)  
So excuse me forgetting  
But these things, I do

(Draco and Ginny)  
You see, I've forgotten  
If they're green or they're blue  
Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen

(Ginny)  
And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but  
Now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind

(Both)  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world

 

They never moved, nobody noticed it was them singing except Harry and Blaise.  
Most of the students had dreamy looks on their faces, almost like they were imagining someone they loved.  
When the song ended and the music died out, the whole hall just smiled at each other.  
The ones that sang and the ones that knew all grinned. Nods were exchanged. Minerva just smirked.  
Minerva dismissed the students that stayed, And most went to their house common rooms.. except the four.  
They went to a certain room on the seventh floor.


End file.
